Soy la excepción que confirma la regla
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Durante una carrera desesperada para arrebatar un arma sobrenatural de las manos de un psicópata, Robin (Kurt Hummel), debe enfrentar una nueva escuela, donde conocerá a Sebastian, un encantador chico que lo toma bajo su ala en su primer día y a Blaine Anderson, el hijo de uno de los principales capos de la mafia Gothamita, quien, parece no querer dejarlo tranquilo.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok esto es super random, igual que todo lo que escribo.**  
 **¿Cómo explico esto?**

 **Esto está basado en el comic de Robin desde los tomos #121 en adelante, en este fic, Kurt Hummel es Robin, osea Tim Drake (Aka mi Robin favorito), Sebastian Smythe es Bernard Dowd, quien, a pesar de no ser el objetivo amoroso de Tim en ese comic, yo shipeaba con Tim y shipearé con Kurt. Duh.**  
 **Blaine será Darla Aquista, Darla, es, el objetivo amoroso de Tim en este comic, pero nunca me gustó la pareja.**

 **Me gustaría pedir disculpas a quienes siguen the superheroes are a menace, relajense, estoy trabajando en ese fic ;)**

 **Ahora, me gustaría pedirles ayuda: sip, ayuda.**

 **Aunque tengo algunos personajes hechos en mi cabeza, hay algunos a quienes no he podido hacer.**

 **Batman, no sé quien puede ser Bruce, Burt está fuera porque él será Jack Drake. Duh y tampoco puede ser Cooper porque Cooper será Dick, ughhhh. Si pudieran darme opciones los amaría por siempre!**

* * *

 _Un grupo de ocho hombres cayó sobre un camión blindado de industrias S.T.A.R. Impidiendo que un cargamento de armas sobre-naturales fuesen transportadas a un bunker fuera del estado para su seguridad y estudio._

 _Luego se separaron en dos autos._

 _Batman fue tras la pista del grupo mayor._

 _Dejando a Robin tratar con los tres restantes._

Kurt se deja caer con fuerza sobre el auto en movimiento, permitiendo a los ladrones oír su aterrizaje sobre ellos. El auto no se detiene y Kurt suspira, las cosas serían más fáciles si los criminales se dieran por vencidos más rápido. Pero las cosas nunca son fáciles para Batman y Robin. Por supuesto que no.

Con un suspiro audible, Kurt maneja su mejor sonrisa ganadora y gatea sobre el auto para llegar al frente y dejarse caer frente a la ventana del conductor. Los tres criminales dentro del vehículo gruñen y el conductor pierde el control del auto por un segundo debido a la sorpresa y Kurt se ríe golpeando la ventana tres veces y saludándoles juguetonamente, mostrando todos los dientes y haciendo el signo de la paz; el conductor trata de tirarlo a la carretera conduciendo erráticamente de un lado a otro. Kurt se preocuparía, de no ser por los magnetos adheridos a sus guantes y botas que le permiten mantener el equilibrio.

Cuando tenga tiempo, se recuerda a sí mismo Kurt, tendrá que enviarle chocolates a Jones por sus inventos que siempre le hacen la vida aunque sea un poco más fácil.

El conductor finalmente se rinde y estaciona el auto fuertemente y sin preocuparse de los demás autos en la carretera, completamente incapaz de conducir con el ave de Gotham atravesándose en su camino y obstruyendo su vista. Con un grito de alegría, al darse cuenta del acato de los ladrones, Kurt salta sobre el capó del auto otra vez esperando a que los criminales salgan del auto para que pueda enfrentarlos.

 _Hora del espectáculo._

El primero en salir es el del asiento del pasajero, quien trata de dispararle desde el segundo en que lo ve. Kurt da un pequeño salto patea al criminal en la cara con fuerza y desvía las balas de la automática a su espalda donde el conductor trata de dispárale pero termina acobardándose y escondiéndose bajo el auto para evitar las balas.

El tercer criminal lo ve, realmente lo ve, y no se mueve, petrificado por la idea de asesinar a un niño "Es solo un niño" Se queja el hombre con la voz temblorosa.

El hombre no le dispara, en cambio lo sostiene por la capa. _Alguien siempre se lleva la capa_.

Pero eso no importa, porque al presionar el soltado rápido del collar, se envía una pequeña corriente a través de los hilos apretadores cosidos en el forro, convirtiendo la capa en una aprisiónante red activa.

La capa se encoje a sí misma sobre la cabeza del tercer criminal quien cae al suelo desorientado, Kurt toma su arma y se la lanza al líder en la cabeza.

El segundo, a quien Kurt había olvidado estúpidamente, apunta la pistola en su cabeza "Dispararé, pequeño" Amenaza el hombre y en un movimiento rápido, Kurt toma su muñeca y cambia la trayectoria del arma a la nuca del hombre.

"Bien" Sonríe Kurt, sus ojos ocultos por las lentillas blancas de su antifaz "Ahora puedes disparar" Anuncia fuertemente "Aunque creo que sería mejor si solo soltaras el arma" Instruye y el hombre suelta su automática "Buen chico"

El líder despierta y gatea bajo el auto mientras Kurt está entretenido deteniendo al segundo hombre.

"Ahora, esto lo que vamos a hacer" Instruye Kurt, doblando el brazo del hombre tras su espalda "Voy a ponerte en el piso" Anuncia, golpeando la parte de atrás de las piernas del criminal con las rodillas y haciéndolo caer "Y como un caballero, dejaras que te ponga las esposas" Dice lo último en el cuello del hombre "Vas a cooperar y así, tu brazo no se rompe o se sale de su lugar ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro!" Gime el criminal "¡Bien! ¡Lo que tu digas!"

Kurt posiciona a ambos hombres, uno al lado del otro, esposando las manos del pobre hombre ahogándose en el kevlar de su capa y liberando el rostro del hombre cuando se asegura de que está correctamente restringido.

 _Muy bien, dos abajo, pero ¿Dónde se metió el tercero?_

Kurt se pregunta eso, hasta que siente la respiración fuerte del líder en su espalda y su figura pequeña es oscurecida por la sombra significativamente más grande del criminal.

Kurt se ríe silenciosamente y con cuidado, saca cuatro pequeñas bolitas rosadas de su cinturón amarillo.

"Ahí estas" Dice animadamente y lanza las bolitas directamente a las manos del hombre.

 _Granadas de embrollo._ Son nuevas. Piensa Kurt, recordándose de los chocolates que debería enviarle a Jones. _Las granadas funcionan de maravilla._

En cuestión de segundos, las granadas explotan en el brazo del hombre, produciendo una maza rosada y pegajosa que se endurece en su mano y arma. El hombre trata de zafarse pero es inútil.

"Si ahora tratas de dispárame, solo lograras volar tu propia mano" Amenaza, porque a veces los criminales comunes son lo suficientemente idiotas como para no darse por vencidos.

Kurt limpia sus hombros con una mano enguantada y una expresión despreocupada, tomando la capa y abotonándola sobre sus hombros.

A lo lejos puede oír las sirenas de la policía de Gotham. Tarde como siempre, y sabe que su trabajo está terminado.

 _Terminó el juego. Robin gana._

* * *

 **Espero que les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capitulo yaiii!**

 **Y Sebastian hace su primera aparición! este Seb está basado en el Sebastian de "My dark side" en la cuarta temporada, osea! pelo largo!**

 **Decidí que Batman sería Bryan Ryan, porque NPH es muy sexy y porque no hay adultos en Glee que merezcan el nombre de Batman.**  
 **Lamento que el personaje de Burt se vea tan horrible pero Tim nunca tuvo los mejores padres.**

 **Una pregunta, en los próximos capítulos aparecerá el villano de la historia. Él será muy patetico y a la vez extremadamente poderoso y estará increíblemente obsesionado con Robin ¿Sugerencias?**

* * *

Cuando Kurt entra a la Batcave por su camino desde su casa en Bristol, Bryan está parado frente a la computadora, sin la máscara y una expresión austera en el rostro.

"Robin" Llama el hombre, sosteniendo la silla frente a la computadora "Informe"

Kurt sonríe cansadamente y se sienta en la silla, Bryan no mueve un musculo para alejarse de él, concentrado en la pantalla frente a él, su cálido aliento en su cuello.

En un principio, esa cercanía con su mentor, era incomoda. Kurt recuerda los primeros días como Robin, después de que la muerte de su madre y la parálisis de su padre se disipara de la mente de ambos; cuando Kurt estaba comenzando a descubrir su sexualidad y tener a un hombre increíblemente atractivo respirando en su cuello no ayudaba mucho para olvidar sus inquietudes.

Hoy, Batman es más un padre para él que Burt, a quien ve cada vez menos ahora que se casó con su terapeuta física y que Kurt ha intentado alejarse de su casa durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Kurt comienza a escribir y a contarle a Batman todo lo ocurrido durante su pelea con los tres criminales, Bryan tararea y asiente hasta el final de su historia.

"Luego llegó una patrulla de policía y se quedó ahí, como una hora…" Dice escribiendo lo mismo en la computadora "Esperando un equipo especializado en sustancias peligrosas, para llevar el saqueo a custodia"

"Cuatro ítems" Murmura Bryan leyendo.

"Y cuatro más de mi grupo" Sonríe Kurt orgullosamente "Sumamos ocho de los nueve robados" Termina frunciendo el ceño ante el numero.

"Entonces" Susurra Batman "O fueron tres, los autos de escape, o uno de ellos escapó antes de que lo atrapáramos"

"Uno de los bandidos está perdido y uno de los artículos también" No pasa un segundo y Kurt está hackeando su camino a través de los archivos de industrias S.T.A.R. "Item numero 899043-Yvans… ¿Qué significa Yvans? ¿Está en Ruso?" Pregunta el tercer Robin en voz alta.

"No. Es un anagrama militar secreto" Responde Bryan revisando su tableta "Quiere decir que este ítem es vital para la seguridad nacional"

Kurt pasa a través de los artículos robados y gime cuando confirma sus sospechas "Ninguno de los otros artículos tiene clasificación Yvans" Le informa a su mentor.

"Lo que significa que nuestro articulo perdido era lo que los ladrones estaban buscando" Confirma Bryan "El articulo más peligroso"

"Ya estoy en ello" Sonríe Kurt, Feliz ante la idea de pasar la noche en la mansión con Bryan "Comenzaré a buscar socios criminales conocidos por los siete hombres que capturamos hoy"

"No esta noche" Lo para Bryan, dando vuelta la silla para que Robin se aleje de la pantalla "Haré que Oracle haga eso por ti, tú, ve a casa y ten una noche entera de descanso" Ordena levantando a su compañero y sentándose en la silla en su lugar.

"Pero…" Se queja Kurt tratando de encontrar una excusa para quedarse, Bryan no está lo suficientemente capacitado para hacer esto por su cuenta "Pero…"

"Olvídalo, Kurt" Murmura Bryan con un aire ausente "Mañana es tu primer día en tu nueva escuela, pensaste que lo olvidaría ¿Eh?" Se ríe entre dientes.

"¡Bryan!" Se queja Kurt, porque no es justo, él sabe que Bryan tiene una gran apertura para una planta completamente ecológica en uno de los nuevos edificios RE, él también debería estar descansando.

"Prioridades, Kurt" Es todo lo que responde el murciélago de Gotham y Kurt sabe que la discusión llegó a su fin.

* * *

Kurt se toma un minuto para alimentarse en la vista de su nueva escuela. La secundaria Louis E. Grieve Memorial no parece diferente de cualquier otra escuela, claro, Kurt está acostumbrado a escuelas privadas, pero después del accidente y del alcoholismo de Burt, Kurt puede solo agradecer a Bryan por pagar sus deudas para que no les hayan quitado su casa en Bristol.

Bryan, piensa Kurt amargamente, puede ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. No es como si hubiese estado cansado anoche, de no ser por los sentidos sobre parentales de Bryan, Kurt podría haber encontrado a ese criminal en menos de cuatro horas. Con tiempo suficiente para salir del traje, bañarse, vestirse y viajar hasta el centro de Gotham para su primer día.

Kurt está tan concentrado en las diferentes formas en que podría encontrar al ladrón después de una noche entera de atraso que no se da cuenta del chico tratando de llamar su atención.

"¡Hey! ¡Chico nuevo!" Grita un chico, de cabello castaño hasta su cuello, con gafas de sol sobre su frente y brillantes ojos verdes, sentado bajo un árbol "¡Espera!"

"¿Estudiante transferido?" Pregunta mirándolo de arriba a abajo "¿Intercambio extranjero? ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

"Huh… Transferencia" Responde Kurt nerviosamente "Acabo de regresar a la ciudad este verano"

El chico se levanta, demostrándole que tan alto es al pararse justo frente a él. El chico lleva un par de pantalones de mezclilla negros, una camisa blanca ajustada con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y un blazer azul real colgado perezosamente colgado sobre sus hombros.

"Muy bien" Sonríe el chico, sacándose las gafas de la frente, dejándolas en la apertura de su camisa y acercando su rostro al suyo, dándole una generosa vista de sus ojos verdes y sus pecas casi imperceptibles "Vamos a ver en donde encajas"

* * *

 **Espero que les guste!**


End file.
